This invention relates to improvements in steering column assemblies for vehicles.
It is known to provide a steering column assembly in which the steering shaft is adjustable for steering wheel height known as rake and for steering wheel distance known as reach. Such assemblies which provide both types of adjustment are known as double adjust assemblies. For reach adjustment the steering column has to be able to adjust in length. This can be achieved by providing a two part telescopic shroud in which an end part of an inner member is slidingly received within an outer member.